The ability of environmental conditions to degrade and/or destroy musical instruments has long been appreciated. These issues may be of particular importance in regions of the world that experience markedly dry, or wet, humidity levels. Musical instruments are often made of various woods, laminates, bamboo, types of bone, skins, and/or similar materials, which are only well suited to a limited humidity range and/or may be somewhat exotic and/or imported from regions with different climates. These materials, such as in string instruments, are often kept under significant tension long term.
Different humidity levels, and/or changes in humidity, often result in fissures, splitting, and/or cracking in the materials within regions important to a musical instrument, such as, without limitation: a sound box; a sound board; and/or a bridge. Much of the functionality and/or distinctive qualities of a particular instrument rely on the integrity of such regions. Not only can musical instruments be very valuable and expensive to replace, but many musical instruments are distinctive, or one of a kind, with attributes that create unique qualities of sound that are difficult, if not impossible, to replace.
To prevent and/or mitigate such damage, moist cloths, moist sponges, and/or reservoirs of liquid, with or without absorbent material to wick evaporating liquid from the reservoirs, are often placed in the carrying cases of musical instruments. However, the contribution of such measures to humidity levels within a case, or within the musical instrument if a moist material is placed therein, is difficult to control. Also, such measures can themselves cause damage, such as warping, where the reservoir spills and/or a moist material comes directly in contact with the musical instrument. Also, musical instruments are often not stored in their cases, but are rather placed on display and/or left out for ease of access, often with the aid of a support, or holder. These concerns are such that musicians often result to expensive measures, such as humidity control systems for entire rooms in which musical instruments are stored, displayed, and/or used.